


Unexpected Encounters

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Dyolamb AUS [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kinda soulmate AU
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: A strangers to lovers love story.





	Unexpected Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> wala ako maisip na title at summary. kagaguhan lang din 'tong fic na 'to.

Sawi na naman sa pag-ibig si Jongin.

Hindi niya alam ano ba ang mali sa kanya. Nagmamahal lang naman siya pero bakit parang hindi sapat?

Sinasabi ng mga naging ex niya, _wala namang mali sayo, Jongin. Hindi mo kailangang magbago. Hindi lang talaga ako para sa'yo._

Hindi nga rin niya maintindihan  bakit parepareho sila ng sinasabi sa kanya? Walang mali? Panigurado meron. Panigurado may kulang sa kanya. Hindi naman sila makikipag-break kung wala di ba? Pero ano nga ba ang mali sa kanya? Saan ba siya nagkulang? Ewan niya. Ewan niya talaga.

Isang gabi ng walang humpay na pag-iisip, napagdesisyunan niya bigla na tumungo papuntang Baguio mag-isa.

Sa kanyang biglaang desisyon, heto na siya't mag-isang nililibot ang maliit na lalawigan, suot suot ang kanyang paboritong furry bear jacket.

Inaantok man, ayaw naman niyang manatili lang sa kanyang hotel, kaya't gabi man at kay lamig, lumabas siya't naglakad-lakad makalimot lang sa mga bagay-bagay na ayaw na niyang pagtuunan pa ng pansin.

Sa kanyang pag-iikot, isang souvenir shop ang nakita niya. May pagka-antique ang dating nito. Bakas ang kalumaan sa itsura dahil na rin sa nawawalang letrang U sa pangalan nitong 'Souvenir Shop' na naging 'Sovenir Shop' na at sa makalumang disenyo ng pinto nito.

Sa lakas ng hatak kay Jongin ng tindahang ito, natagpuan niya ang sarili sa loob na punong-puno ng mga tindang souvenirs mula sa mga t-shirts, keychains, pigurin na gawang kahoy at kung anu-ano pa. Pero pagkalibot niya sa bandang likuran, bumungad sa kanya ang mga masasabi niyang antigong mga gamit na may mga price tag na nakakabit sa mga ito.

Naglakad-lakad siya't tiningnan maigi ang mga display ng mga antigong kabinet, mga inukit na disenyong bahay na hango sa anito, mga parihabang bilog na mga salamin na may madetalyeng ukit sa kahoy nito, mga makalumang _jars,_ at kung anu-ano pang lumang gamit na tiyak kawiwilihang bilhin ng mga antique lovers o collectors.

Ngunit bago siya umalis sa nilalakarang parte ng tindahan, may isang bagay ang pumukaw ng kanyang pansin. Isa itong stuffed toy na nakasilid sa isang clear plastic na nakalagay sa loob ng isang garapon na nakalagay sa ibabaw ng isang tokador. Lumakad siya paroon, papalapit sa bagay na tila ba inaakit rin siya sa pagdampot ng bagay na iyon at agad niyang bilhin.

Pagkalapit, hugis pusong bibig, magagandang bilugang mga mata ang nakaharap niya. Nagtaka siya bakit may stuffed toy sa paligid ng mga antique na gamit dito. Ang cute at magandang stuffed toy na ito ay di nababagay sa mga makalumang gamit. Naiiba pa ang kulay nitong puti kumpara sa mga dark na kulay na nasa paligid.

Pero sa pagtingin sa stuffed toy na ito, isang ngiti ang gumuhit sa mga labi ni Jongin. Dinampot niya ang stuffed toy na iyon at ngumiti na labas ang kanyang ngipin.

"Sir, kunin niyo po yan." Isang matandang babae na tantsahin na nating nasa edad trenta at kwarenta na ang biglang kumausap sa kanya.

Bahagyang nagulat si Jongin pero tumingin din siya sa babae pabalik sa hawak na stuffed toy. "M-Magkano po ba 'to?"

Tumawa kaunti ang babae. "Naku, hijo, ikaw ang unang dumampot sa stuffed toy na yan. Matagal na yan dito. Halos limang buwan na rin nang dalhin yan dito sa amin. Di ko nga lang alam sino may ari pero binebenta ko na lang yan ng 250. Kunin mo na."

"250 lang po talaga?"

"Oo, kasama na yang damit niya. Tsaka nga pala, ang sabi kasi yang manika na yan e may partner daw. Ang sabi-sabi pa nga daw e kapag nahanap mo yung kapareha niyan na may may-ari, yung may-ari daw na yun ang soulmate mo." Natatawang kwento ng babae sa kanya. "Mukha ka pa naman single. Bilhin mo na. Wala naman mawawala sayo kung kunin mo yan."

Napatitig ulit si Jongin sa manika. Hindi naman sa hindi siya naniniwala sa sabi-sabi, sadya rin talagang nakuha ng manika ang atensyon at puso niya. Pero natatawa siya sa chismis na kapag nakita niya ang may-ari ng kapareha ay yun ang magiging soulmate niya.

"Baka naman bata naman may-ari ng partner nito." Pagbibiro niya na may kasamang tawa.

Natawa rin ang babae sa kanya. "Ikaw naman. Naku hijo di natin masasabi yan. Bilhin mo na? 200 na lang bibigay ko sayo kesa naman nakatambak lang yan dito."

Kunwaring napaisip pa ulit si Jongin. "Hm..."

"Sige na, hijo. Kunin mo na yan."

Napangiti rin siya sa huli. "Sige po, kunin ko na. 200 po ah?"

"Oo, hijo, 200 na lang para sayo."

At nang makalabas si Jongin sa souvenir shop na antique shop din pala, tiningnan niya ang stuffed toy na hawak at napangiti.

"Mabibigay mo kaya yung soulmate ko?" Tumawa ulit siya kaunti bago lumakad nang hindi nahihiya na may hawak siyang isang stuffed toy.

Sa mga oras ding iyon, pakiramdam ni Jongin na lahat ng iniisip at pinoproblema niya ay nawala na.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hindi gala si Kyungsoo. Kung tutuusin mas gugustuhin pa niyang nasa bahay na lang siya at nanonood sa Netflix.

Kaso hindi niya matanggihan ang biglang pagbili ng kaibigan niya ng ticket papuntang Thailand. Ayaw din naman niyang lalong saktan ang puso ng kaibigan niyang si Sehun lalo na't kaka-break up lang nito sa jowa niya ng isang taon.

Sabi na nga ba ni Kyungsoo hindi sila magtatagal. Tutal on and off naman si Sehun at ang kinakasama nito. Pero ayun, natuluyan din.

Ngayon, huling araw na nila sa Bangkok, gabi na at kinaumagahan na ang flight nila pabalik sa Pilipinas.

Wala naman silang ginawang dalawa kundi ang kumain sa mga restos at subukan ang mga street foods ng banyagang lugar. Wala naman silang tour o kung ano, basta pumunta lang talaga sila dun para magliwaliw at para makalimot na rin sa kanya-kanyang kinakaharap sa buhay.

"Soo, bili tayo bracelet!" Aya ni Sehun sa kanya habang naglalakad sila't kumakain ng burger.

Di pa man nakakasagot si Kyungsoo dahil abala pa siya sa pagnguya ng pagkain, bigla siyang hinila ng kaibigan sa isang stall ng mga naka-display ng binebentang trinkets, maliliit na souvenirs at mga bracelets.

"Ano gusto mo, Soo?" Tanong ni Sehun habang naghahanap ng bracelet sa mga naka-display.

"Ikaw bahala. Kahit ano lang." Sagot ni Kyungsoo bago kumagat ulit sa kinakain at mapalingon sa kabilang stall na nagbebenta ng mga stuffed toy.

Pero sa dinami ng mga naka-display na teddy bear at animal stuffed toys, isang kakaibang stuffed toy ang pumukaw ng kanyang pansin.

"Eto, Soo! Pwede na ba 'to? Simple lang oh." Pakita ni Sehun sa kanya ng napiling bracelet na tinaguan lang niya at di tiningnan dahil pumunta siya agad sa kabilang stall at dinampot ang brown na stuffed toy at nginitian.

Sa kabilang stall, nagulat si Sehun na biglang umalis si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya pero binili na muna niya ang couple bracelets nilang magkaibigan bago lumapit sa kanya.

"Excuse me? How much for this?" Tanong niya sa Ingles.

"500 baht." Sagot sa kanya ng ale na may katandaan na at tuwang-tuwa. "Get it? You'll find your soulmate if you have this."

Nanlaki bahagya ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. "S-Soulmate?"

Kinuha ni Sehun ang stuffed toy sa kamay niya para tingnan. "Kunin mo 'to?"

Di pinansin ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan at nakinig sa ekplanasyon ng tindera. "We don't know where it came from. It just came here in our shop one day from our supplier, but nobody wants it. Then they said if you find the owner of this stuffed toy's partner he or she is your soulmate."

Kumurap-kurap si Kyungsoo at inagaw bigla ang stuffed toy kay Sehun tsaka ngumuso sa kanya. "Kukunin ko 'to. Cute kasi."

"Ikaw? Bibili ng stuffed toy? Nu sumapi sayo?"

Kumunot lalo ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo tsaka bumulong. "Di ko suotin yung bracelet mo dyan eh."

"Uy, uy, joke lang naman." Paghihingi ng tawad bigla ni Sehun sa kanya na biglang tumawa at kinausap ang tindera. "Would he really find his soulmate thru the doll?"

Tumango-tango ang tindera. "Yes, yes. That's what the supplier said."

"I'm buying it." Kumuha ng pera si Kyungsoo sa kanyang wallet at iniabot iyon sa tindera na masayang tinanggap ang pera.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Laking pasasalamat ng tindera sa kanya. "Would you like to put it in our paperbag?"

Bumulong si Sehun sa kanya. "Tingin mo totoo yung makikita mo soulmate mo dahil dyan?"

Hindi pa niya ulit sinagot ang kaibigan at nagpatuloy siya sa pagkausap sa tindera. "No need."

Nginitian siya ng ale at sinabing, "You two aren't boyfriends, right?" Turo nito kay Sehun at sa kanya na ikinagulat nilang magkaibigan.

Natawa si Kyungsoo at umiling. "No, no, we are just friends."

Tumawa rin na parang nandidiri si Sehun sa tabi niya. "Nah, never in my friend's dreams. He is not my type."

Tinaasan ni Kyungsoo ng kilay si Sehun pero tama naman ang kaibigan. "O bakit ganyan ka makatingin? Di naman talaga kita type at di mo rin ako type."

"Para ka naman kasing diring-diri sa akin." Nguso bahagya ni Kyungsoo bago umiling at tingnan ang hawak na doll at tingnan ang tindera.

"I see. Because you still have to meet your soulmate very soon. Thank you for buying that stuffed toy. Take care of it well."

Nag-bow sila sa isa't-isa at nang makaalis, hinawakan maigi ni Kyungsoo ang bagong bili na stuffed toy at napaisip, _Soulmate? Makikita ko ang soulmate ko dahil sa stuffed toy na 'to?_

"Oy, oy, naniniwala ka sa sinabi nun? Parang gawa-gawa lang naman yun para bilhin mo yan." Iniabot ni Sehun ang biling bracelet kay Kyungsoo na sinuot naman niya agad habang maingat na hawak ang stuffed toy.

"Ewan. Neutral lang naman ako. Pero kaya ko 'to binili kasi cute."

"Luh, di nga masyadong cute. Mas marami pa nga silang cute na tinda kesa dyan. Weird mo talaga kung minsan." Umakbay siya sa maliit na kaibigan na natawa na lang tsaka sila naglakad papaalis at patungo kung saan man sila dalhin ng kanilang mga paa.

Samantalang si Kyungsoo, di niya mapigilang mapangiti sa nabiling stuffed toy at kumuha pa siya ng selfie kasama ito habang background ang The Grand Palace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Isang taon rin ang nakaraan nang makuha ni Jongin ang isang doll sa Baguio.

Palagi nga itong kinukuha ni Rahee kapag dumadalaw ang mga pamangkin sa kanya. Napangalanan na nga rin ito ng Dyolamb ng pamangkin kaya yun na rin ang naging tawag niya rito.

Masaya si Jongin sa takbo ng kanyang buhay. Go with the flow lang siya kumbaga. Minsan nayayaya mag-bar hopping sa Makati, minsan naaaya rin sa mga blind dates.

Di naman siya tumatanggi sa mga pagaaya nila Moonkyu at Jaeyong sa kanya. Kung may mangyaring kakaiba, hahayaan lang niya yun. Susunod lang siya sa agos ng kasalukuyan. Mangyayari at mangyayari ang isang bagay kung dapat na ba talaga mangyari ang bagay na iyon.

Nasa Fairview Terraces ngayon si Jongin dahil nag-volunteer siya na siya na ang bibili ng Coco Milktea na ikini-crave ngayon ng Ate Yejin niya. Tutal wala naman din siyang ginagawa sa bahay, prinisenta na lang niya ang sarili para na din hindi lang siya nakahilata sa bahay at nagbabasa.

As usual, mahaba ang pila sa Coco na di gets ni Jongin kung bakit kinahuhumalingan ng mga tao ang milktea samantalang mas masarap naman ang taho. Pero masarap naman din ang milktea nila, yun nga lang di siya ganun ka-fanatic dahil mas bet pa rin niya ang taho sa lahat.

Dalawa ang pila at nasa kanan siya. Pang-walo naman na kahit na mahigit sampung minuto na siyang nakapila.

Habang chinicheck ang cellphone, napansin niya ang isang lalaki na naka-black and white na sweatshirt at itim na shorts. Maputi ang mga binti, yun ang una niyang napansin sunod ang tila marshmallow na lambot ng matatabang pisngi nito na nakaumbok kahit nakatalikod ang lalaki sa kanya.

Nakatayo ang lalaki sa gitna ng dalawang pila at nakapamewang akala mo kontesera sa isang beauty pageant pero uy kyut.

Asumero si Jongin samantalang nakatalikod naman ang lalaki sa kanya. Ewan din ba niya bakit di niya matanggal ang tingin sa lalaki. Kahit nung umusod ang pila, sige pa rin siya sa tingin. Parang may magnet yung lalaki at ang mga mata niya. Kinalaunan, bumalik din yung lalaki sa pila niya. Aakalain mong sumingit pero alam ni Jongin na nakapila ang lalaki na nag-side step muna.

"Excuse me."

"Bida-bida ka, sisingit ka?"

Nagpanting ang mga tenga ni Jongin sa narinig at natuon ang tingin sa lalaking tinitingnan lang niya kanina.

"Uh, excuse me pero nakapila ako dito?" Mahinahong sabi ng lalaki sa naka-irap na babae na nakatiklop ang mga braso sa dibdib.

Medyo lumukot ang mga kilay ni Jongin dahil sa asta ng babae sa lalaki.

"E di ba umalis ka na?" Pagtataray pa rin ng babae. Ngayon, nasa kanila na ang atensyon ng ilan.

May kasamang tropa ang babae at pinapakalma na siya ng mga ito.

"Miss, nakita mo na ako kanina na nakapila. Umalis lang ako saglit kasi masikip na." Pagpapaliwanag pa rin ng lalaki sa pinakamalumanay nitong boses.

Nang umusad ulit ang pila, nakita na ni Jongin nang klaro ang mukha ng lalaki.

Kalmado nga ito magsalita, pero ang mukha niya ay kabaligtaran na ng kalmado.

"Sorry ah? Inaantok kasi ako di kita napansin." Hindi sinserong paghingi ng patawad ng babae na panay ang irap sa lalaki.

"Inaantok? Sige. Pero sana sa susunod huwag ka mag-amok nang bigla-bigla. Hindi kasi nakakatuwa. At huwag mo idadahilan ang antok mo sa ibang tao. Kung sa bahay ka maiintindihan pa yan ng mga kasama mo pero kasi nasa pampubliko kang lugar, di lahat ng tao iintindihin yung dahilan mo."

"Bes, nakapila yan diyan kanina. Huwag ka na mag-eskandalo." Bulong ng kaibigan ng babae na nasa likuran nito.

"Fine." Buntong-hininga ng babae bago bigyan ng espasyo si Kyungsoo para makapila muli.

Napangiti naman si Jongin sa naging kalmado at reasonable na pagtatanggol ng lalaki sa sarili.

Sa kakatingin, napatingin din tuloy sa kanya ang lalaki at pinandilatan siya. Nang ma-realize na nahuli siyang nakatingin, inilayo agad ni Jongin ang tingin at sumipol-sipol kunwari. Pero nung tingnan niya ulit ang lalaki, ang lalaki na ang umoorder sa counter at di niya ulit mapigilang di ngumiti.

"Sir? Sir, excuse me po, ano po order niyo?"

Ay, tinatawag na pala siya ng crew para sa order niya. Di niya napansin palibhasa di niya maialis ang tingin sa lalaki nagpahanga sa kanya sa tanghali ding iyon.

"Ay, sorry. Tatlong pearl roasted milktea nga na tall. With pudding."

At sa paglingon ni Jongin sa kanyang kanan, wala na ang lalaki. Pagtingin nkya sa kanyang likuran, papalayo na nang papalayo ang lalaki.

Sulit ang paglabas niya para bumili ng milktea.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Uminit ang ulo bahagya ni Kyungsoo sa nakasalamuha sa Coco kanina. Buti na lang at pasensyoso pa siya sa lagay na iyon dahil bumilang muna siya hanggang sampu para makalma ang sarili kanina bago magbitaw ng salita.

Sabi kasi nila magbilang muna ng sampu kapag nakaramdam ng inis o galit para pagdating ng sampu hindi na grabe o kalala ang mabibitawan niyang salita sa kausap. At umepekto naman iyon.

"Okay na?" Tanong sa kanya ng boyfriend niyang si Chanyeol na kinita niya sa Greenwich na umorder ng pizza para sa kanila na hanggang ngayon ay naghihintay pa rin sa dalawang box ng pizza nila.

"Hm." Sagot ni Kyungsoo pero di na niya nagawang ikwento pa kay Chanyeol ang nangyari kanina sa kanya.

Paghalik ni Chanyeol sa ulo niya, tsaka din dumating ang dalawang box ng pizza nila at tsaka sila umalis.

Pagdating nila sa parking lot, isang pamilyar na lalaki rin ang dumating. May hawak itong plastic na may lamang milktea sa Coco.

Nakapasok na si Chanyeol sa pulang sasakyan nitong Honda CRV, habang si Kyungsoo naman ay napahinto sa pagpasok, hawak ang inuming milktea na ang straw ay sumusundot na sa kanyang labi.

Natigil rin ang lalaki sa pagbukas ng pinto ng sasakyan nitong silver na Honda Vios.

Nagtama kasi ang kanilang mga tingin ng ilang segundo habang pareho nilang naalala ang isa't-isa sa pila kanina sa Coco.

May maliit na ngiti na sumilay sa labi ni Jongin nang makita muli ang lalaki, pero nang mapansin niya ang kasama nito na nasa driver's seat, nawala ang katiting na ngiti sa kanyang mukha at kung may ano mang hapdi sa kanyang dibdib nang marinig ang mga salitang,

"Babe, lika na. May problema ba?"

Lumihis na ng tingin si Kyungsoo at sumipsip sa inuming Taro milktea bago pumasok sa loob habang patagong tinitingnan pa rin ang lalaking namumukhaan niya kanina na nasa Coco.

"Gutom na ako." Wika ni Chanyeol habang minamaneobra ang sasakyan.

Samantala, hindi nilihis ni Jongin ang tingin sa sasakyan kahit tinted ang mga bintana nito at hindi na makita ang lalaki. Pero pinanood pa rin niya ang sasakyan umandar hanggang sa tuluyang umalis ito, papalayo sa kanya.

Sa gabing iyon, parehong hinawakan nina Jongin at Kyungsoo ang mga sariling mga manika na nakaugalian na rin nilang itabi sa kanilang pagtulog.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Galing sa isang inuman si Jongin kasama ang mga kaopisina. Friday night out daw para ipagdiwang ang matanggupay na project na natapos nila.

Hindi naman nagpakalasing si Jongin dahil ayaw niyang gumising na may hangover kinabukasan. Ang mga kaopisina niya, lasing na, lahat siya ang nagbook ng Grab para sa kanila. Nang maisakay ang limang katrabaho sa Grab, napabuntong-hininga si Jongin at sinuksok ang dalawang kamay sa bulsa ng kanyang suot na slacks.

Ready na sana siya umuwi pero napansin niya ang dalawang lalaki na lumabas sa kabilang establisyimento. Akay nito ang isang mas matangkad na lalaki na tila lasing.

Sa kuryosidad, pinanood niya ang dalawa lalo na ang maliit na lalaki na hirap na hirap sa pag-akay sa lasing na kasama.

"Tagay pa tayo, Soo. Guuushtooo ko pa ng miwktea! Ahahaha. Miwktea beer! Gondo pang negosyo yun! Di ba? Di ba? Gago, Soo, bakit ka umiikot! You spin my head right round right rooooound when you goooo down when you go dowwwn! Pota, umiikot ka gago!"

"Asan na ba si Baek? Oy, Hun, wag ka nga malikot ang bigat mo!" Nilibot ni Kyungsoo ang tingin na may kunot sa noo tsaka inangat ang suot na salamin na nadudulas pababa ng kanyang ilong.

Nagkadatnanan naman ang tingin ng dalawa at pareho silang tila nagulat.

"Soo, san na boypren kong cute? Yung cwassmeyt mo?" Lasing pa rin na pagkakasambit ni Sehun na nangangahas na makatayo nang diretso pero hindi magawa nang tama.

Napalunok naman sa sariling laway si Jongin dahil para bang nakita na niya ang lalaking 'to noon. At ewan ba niya bakit hindi niya magawang umalis na.

Isang kotse ang huminto sa harap at isang lalaki ang dali-daling bumaba. "O, ba't naglasing yan?" Nag-aalala at iritableng tanong ng bagong dating na lalaki, ang current boyfriend ni Sehun.

"Mag-usap na lang kayo, Baek." Sagot ng nakasalaming lalaki.

"Huwag ka na kasi magduda pa, kaw lang naman mahal ko eh. Yung eksh ko, la na yooon, dun na yun sa China." Tatawa-tawang sabi ni Sehun na akay na ni Baekhyun.

Tinulungan naman ni Kyungsoo na isakay si Sehun sa loob ng kotse.

Tumabi na si Baekhyun sa kasintahan sa likod, habang si Kyungsoo naman ay lumakad sa harap para makasakay sa passenger's seat. Pero bago siya makasakay, napatingin na naman siya sa lalaking napansin kanina na tila pamilyar ngunit di niya maalala kung saan niya ito huling nakita.

Nagkita muli ang kanilang mga mata nang saglit hanggang sa sumakay na si Kyungsoo sa harap ng kotse na Grab.

At tila isang deja vu para kay Jongin ang sumunod na eksena nang panoorin niya ang sasakyan papalayo sa kanya.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hindi iyon ang naging huling pagkikita nila ng misteryosong lalaki. Ang kinaibahan nga lang, magkakalayong araw sila nagkikita sa di inaasahang panahon.

May araw na sa isang mall sa banyo sila nagtama ng tingin, sa isang lugar sa QC na sakayan at babaan ng mga commuter, may time na nakasakay pala sila sa iisang UV (nasa harap si Kyungsoo, nasa likod si Jongin), hanggang sa di na mabilang kung ilang beses pa sila nagkrus ng landas.

Ngunit iisa lang ang nasasagi lagi sa kanilang mga isipan sa tuwing nagkikita ang kanilang mga tingin, _Parang nakita ko na yung taong yun,_ tsaka magkikibit balikat at ngingiti bahagya.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kasama ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga high school friends sa isang maliit na salu-salo dahil birthday ni Baekhyun.

Walang ginawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang kumain nang tahimik habang nagkukwentuhan ang mga kaibigan. Puno ang plato ng samu't-saring handa na enjoy na enjoy niyang lantakan. Tatak pa nga niya sa isip niya na babalik siya para sa round 2.

Napuno ng tawanan ang buong lamesa, pero si Kyungsoo, abala sa pagsinghot sa kinakaing fried chicken, kaya dahil dun, natuon ang atensyon ng lahat sa kanya.

"Si Kyungsoo ang tahimik." Komento ni Jongdae na isa sa mga pinakamaingay sa barkada, unang kinasal at unang nagkapamilya sa kanila. "May syota ka na ba ulit?" Pang-iintriga nito.

Binitawan ni Kyungsoo ang hawak na manok, pero di pa siya tapos sa pagnguya kaya si Junmyeon na lang ang sumagot sa tanong ng kaibigan. "Wala pa. Walang humahatid sundo sa kanya eh. Kasi kung meron panigurado jowa niya."

"Onga, ayaw pa naman ni Kyungsoo ng naglalakad. Gusto lagi naka-taxi kahit ang lapit lang ng pupuntahan." Dagdag ni Minseok na may kasamang pagtawa.

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at uminom ng iced tea.

"Anyare ba dun sa boyfriend mo?" Intriga ni Jongdae. "Bakit kayo nag-break?"

Ayaw man sana pag-usapan pa ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari walong buwan na ang lumilipas, pinaunlakan naman niya ang mga kaibigan ng sagot dahil hindi pa niya ito nakukwento sa kanila dahil bihira lang naman sila makumpleto.

"Di lang nag-work. Nagsawa sa isa't-isa. Ganun lang."

"Yun lang? Walang third party o ano? Friends pa ba kayo?" Sunud-sunod ang katanungan ni Jongdae na pinaka-usyosero sa kanila.

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Wala. Yun lang talaga. Tsaka di, di kami friends. Ayaw na talaga namin pareho."

"Taon din ba tinagal niyo?" Tanong ni Junmyeon.

"Oo. 1 year and 2 months din." Tipid lang ang kanyang sagot dahil na rin talaga niya ungkatin pa.

"Oy guys, wag niyo na guluhin si Kyungsoo tungkol diyan. By the way, Soo, searching ka pa rin naman di ba? Hay nako kung andito lang si Sehunnie more deets pa sana sayo. Anyway, so yun nga di ba, naghahanap ka?" Pag-iiba ni Baekhyun na laking pasasalamat niya dahil nakaluwag din siya ng paghinga.

"Searching?" Napaisip siya tsaka tumango. "Oo. Kaso wala naman dumadating."

"Oy, Baekhyun, lam ko yang galawan mo, nu binabalak mo?" Sambit ni Jongdae na ikinabahala naman bigla ni Kyungsoo.

Di pinansin ni Baekhyun si Jongdae at ngumiti lang siya kay Kyungsoo. "Beb, kung trip mo, pwede kita i-set ng blind date with my friend's friend. Searching din kasi yun. And don't worry, clear naman yun sa NBI at police clearance niya. Also, clean si guy. He doesn't smoke din which is your number 1 no, no, sa isang guy na alam naman naming lahat at basta lam mo na yun, malinis siya. So if gora ka, text mo lang ako so we can set a date and who knows baka siya na pala ang right guy for you."

Ngumiti lang kaunti si Kyungsoo at bumalik na sa pag-ubos ng kanyang pagkain.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Isang linggong naghintay si Kyungsoo para sa kanyang naka-schedule na blind date sa taong nagngangalang Hyunsik. Approved naman ang bestfriend niyang si Sehun na jowa rin ni Baekhyun. Baka malay daw nila yung Hyunsik na daw na pala yun yung katumbas ng doll na nabili nila sa Thailand noon kaya ituloy na lang daw ni Kyungsoo ang tinakdang blind date.

Tatlong araw matapos ang birthday celebration ni Baekhyun ay tinext niya ang kaibigan tungkol sa blind date na kanyang binanggit.

Mabilis na-set ang schedule dahil wala pa rin naman daw nagtatangkang makipag-date sa lalaki.

Hihingin pa sana ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun ang social media accounts ng lalaki pero sinabihan siya nito ng, "Gaga, blind date nga eh. Walang excitement kapag alam mo na agad itsura ng idi-date mo."

Kaya pumunta si Kyungsoo sa isang coffee shop kung saan sila nakatakdang magkita.

Wala talagang alam si Kyungsoo kung ano ang itsura ng lalaki at kung paano ito hahanapin sa shop. Ang alam lang niya, naka-navy blue button down shirt ito at maong pants.

Pagtapak sa loob ng coffee shop na tila isang meet-up place talaga ata ng mga blind dates (dahil by pair ang set-up ng chairs and tables at isang love song ang tugtugin sa background), agad sinuyod ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata palibot sa shop.

Inayos pa niya ulit ang salaming suot at sa may bandang dulo, dun niya na-ispotan ang lalaking naka-navy blue buttoned down at maong pants. Pero nakasuot ito ng isang cap na may disenyong teddy bear na alam na alam niyang galing sa Ralph Lauren.

Kuyom ang mga kamay sa gilid, kinakabahan at medyo nahihiya, tinumbok niya ang _tiled_ na daan papunta sa pwesto ng lalaki.

Habang papalapit sa nasabing estranghero, sumanggi na naman sa kanyang isip, _parang nakita ko na siya noon ah._

Ngunit, di pa rin siya nakatitiyak.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Di lang third-wheel ang inabot ni Jongin sa Ilocos tour nilang barkada dahil umabot pa siya sa pagiging 7th wheel bilang siya lang talaga ang bukod tanging walang girlfriend o fiancee man lang na kasama sa kanikang bakasyon.

Kilala naman kasi niya ang mga kasintahan ng mga kaibigan kaya di na siya nagdalawang isip pa sa pagsama. Isa pa, gusto niya ulit mapalayo muna sa trapik at polusyon ng Manila.

Yun nga lang, di niya aakalaing magiging ganito ka-awkward sa kanya ang maging 7th wheel. Nakakainggit. Nakaka-insecure. Pero ginusto niya ito, kaya paninindigan na lang din niya.

"Oy pre, wala ka na ba balak mag-jowa?" Taas kilay sa kanya ni Moonkyu na akbay ang fiancee.

Napahinto si Jongin sa pag-reply sa ate niya na nagpapabili sa kanya ng dragonfruit. Nasa isang kainan sila ng mga oras na iyon para mananghalian.

"Oo nga, Jongin. Wala ka bang bakak maghanap? Try mo sa Tindr o Grindr pre." Dagdag pa umano ni Jaeyong na kasama ang girlfriend.

"Mga pre, wag naman kayo ganyan kay Jongin. Iniilang niyo eh. Pre, yaan mo na 'tong mga bugok na mga 'toh." Pagtatanggol ni Ravi na kasama ang kanyang fiancee at sila ay nakatakda nang ikasal next month.

"Sus, sanay na ako. Okay lang, pre." Kahit ang totoo, nanliliit siya. Ewan ba niya.

"Jongin," panimula ni Hyejeong na fiancee ni Moonkyu. "Kung naghahanap ka, I have a friend na may cafe for blind dates. I can ask her to set you up with someone. Only if you like lang naman ah? Just text Moonkyu and I will give him the details for it to relay to you."

"Babe, yan ba yung na-KMJS last week na kwinento mo?" Singit ni Moonkyu.

"Oo, yun yun. So Jongin, it doesn't hurt to try and it doesn't hurt to try in love again." Ngiti ng babae sa kanya dahil alam nito ang kamalasan niya pagdating sa usapang pag-ibig.

Tumango na lang si Jongin at bumalik sa pagreply sa ate niya habang iniisip na wala namang mawawala kung susubukan niya makipag-blind date.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pangalan at description lang ng suot ng lalaki ang tanging binigay sa kanya. Taemin. Go with the flow na lang siya kung ano ang mangyari. One hour ahead pa siya sa tinakdang oras ng meet-up nila. Hindi naman talaga siya excited. Parang wala lang talaga, gusto lang niya i-try and see where this will lead him to.

So ayun na nga, simple lang naman din ang get-up niya. Panay ang goodluck texts sa kanya ni Moonkyu na di na niya nireplyan dahil abala siya sa pagbabasa ng librong The Metamorphosis ni Franz Kafka.

Bago pa man niya ilipat ang pahina ng libro, napansin niya ang nakatayo sa harapan niya. Pagtingala niya, biglang bumilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso. Marahan niyang sinara ang libro at ngumiti sa lalaking parang pamilyar sa kanya pero di niya mapunto kung saan niya huling nakita.

"Hi!" Bati niya. "Upo ka."

Nahihiyang ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya pero umupo naman ang lalaki sa harap niya.

"Sensya na medyo late ako." Paghihingi niya ng tawad habang kinakagat-kagat ang labi dahil sa kaba at pagsisirko ng kanyang sikmura.

"Hindi. Okay lang yun. Maaga ka nga eh." Tingin naman ni Jongin sa relos na suot. "Maaga lang talaga ako pumunta since wala naman din akong ginagawa sa bahay."

Bahagyang tumulis nguso ni Kyungsoo. "Pero nagbabasa ka ng libro di ba?"

"Ah." Kamot sa ulo ni Jongin, di mapakali. "Oo, pero para maiba naman ang view dito na lang ako magbabasa kesa sa bahay dahil baka antukin lang ako at makatulog."

Tumawa ang magandang lalaki. Napakagaan na ng pakiramdam ni Jongin sa kanya. "Alam mo, baka mawirduhan ka ah, pero parang nagkita na tayo noon."

Kung tutuusin, yun din ang unang pakiramdam ni Jongin nang magdatnan ang kanilang mga mata. "Di siya weird kasi same. Di ko nga lang alam san tayo nagkita."

Nagtawanan silang dalawa. Magaan ang atmospera. Kumportable sila sa isa't-isa kahit kakakita lang nila.

"Ngayon, official meeting na. So, naghahanap ka talaga?"

"Naghahanap, pero walang dumadating. Ikaw?"

Tumawa si Kyungsoo. "Ganun din. Naghahanap pero wala."

"Pareho lang tayo. Ewan ko ba. Gwapo naman ako, may trabaho, pero wala talaga. Malas ata talaga ako sa lovelife."

"Parang ako lang ikaw. Cute naman ako, pero pinagsasawaan." May lungkot sa pagbigkas niya sa salitang 'pinagsasawaan'.

"Eh baka meant to be na tayo nito." Ininom ni Jongin ang order niyang strawberry frappe. Yung ngiti niya di maalis sa kanyang labi.

Kumorteng puso ang bibig ni Kyungsoo. "Baka. So pano natin 'to sisimulan?" Tumaas ang kilay niya.

Inilapit ni Jongin ang mukha sa lalaki, mga braso niya'y nakatiklop sa mesa. "E di magkwentuhan tayo." Ngisi ni Jongin sa magandang lalaking kaharap na ayaw na niyang pakawalan pa.

"Sige. Simulan ko na ba?" Ngiti pabalik ni Kyungsoo at tango naman ni Jongin na agad tinanggal ang sumbrerong suot na lalong nagpalukso sa puso ni Kyungsoo na ubod na nang lambot para sa lalaking ito.

Mahigit trenta minutos din silang nag-usap patungkol sa kanilang mga buhay, liban sa kanilang mga sawing pag-ibig. Natutunan nilang dalawa sa isa't-isa na mahilig sila sa mga alagang hayop at mahilig silang dalawa na kumain.

Napag-usapan din nila ang kanilang mga kaibahan tulad na lang ng mas paborito ni Jongin ang tag-init at si Kyungsoo naman ay tag-lamig. Kahit pati sleeping habits ay naungkat din na mas kumportable matulog si Jongin na walang saplot pang-itaas at si Kyungsoo naman ay mas komportable sa underwear lamang.

Pagkain, inumin, mga kapatid, mga karanasang di makakalimutan, movies, cartoons ng nakaraan mapa-Dragon Ball Z at Ghost Fighter pa yan hanggang sa napunta sa Slam Dunk at Prince of Tennis, wala na, di na nila namalayan ang oras pareho. Sa kaunting minuto nilang pag-uusap, parang halos buong buhay nilang dalawa ay kabisado na nila.

Sa kanilang pananahimik dahil pumreno muna sila sa pag-uusap, nagtitigan lang ang dalawa.

Pareho silang nakapangalumbaba habang may ngiti na sumisilay sa kanilang mga labi. Pero pinutol ito ni Jongin nang may naalala siya na dapat ginawa na niya nung una.

"Pwede ba mahingi number mo?"

Napa-straight ng upo si Kyungsoo at madaling kinuha rin ang kanyang cellphone na tadtad na pala ng texts.

"Kung okay lang naman sayo." Dagdag pa ni Jongin pero nakatutok lang si Kyungsoo sa cellphone at sa texts ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

 

**Baekhyun**

Ayo, suot ni guy ay black and white striped shirt and maong pants. Something happened daw otw niya natapunan daw yung damit niya so he changed his clothes.

Goodluck sa date! Enjoy! Text mo na lang kami ni Sese.

Soo, asan ka na daw?

huy kanina ka pa hinihintay ni Hyunsik daw

Don't tell me ayaw mo na ituloy 'to?

Gagoooo baks!!! Asan ka na??? Kapag di ka pa daw dumating in twenty minutes aalis na si Hyunsik!!!

BAKLA KA MAGREPLY KA!

 

"Uh..." Kinakabahan si Jongin dahil baka mali ang intindi niya sa magiliw na pakikitungo sa kanya ng ka-blind date. Mali ata ang basa niya dahil ngayon, kumunot ang mga kilay ng magandang lalaki at napatingin sa kanya.

"H-Hyunsik?" Tanong nito sa kanya. Nakaabot na sa magandang lalaki ang kanyang cellphone ma hinihintay nang makuha ang numero nito. Pero mukhang mauudlot.

Gumusot din ang kanyang mukha sa narinig. "H-Hyunsik?" At na-gets na nga niya. Gets na gets na niya. "Hindi ba ikaw si Taemin?"

Sa puntong iyon, nagbago ata ang ihip ng hangin.

"Nope. I'm--shit! I thought ikaw yung supposed to be blind date ko." Biglang panic ni Kyungsoo. Parehong nahihiya at namula ang buong mukha sa pagkakamali kaya agad na siyang napatayo sa inuupuan. Sa sobrang panic tiningnan pa niya ang lamesa baka may maiwan siya na kung ano at oo nga pala, di siya umorder ng kahit ano pagkadating sa shop dahil nalunod agad siya sa mahikang taglay ng estrangherong akala niya ay blind date niya pero hindi pala. "Sorry, aalis na ako. My date is waiting for me."

Pakiramdam ni Jongin sinagasaan na naman ang kanyang puso sa kabiguan. Eto na sana yun, kaso mukhang di na talaga siya suswertehin pa sa pag-ibig kailanman.

Teka--" Hinawakan ni Jongin ang palapulsuhan ng nakilala at tiningnan ito nang taimtim at may lungkot sa mga mata.

Malakas naman ang kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo dahil pa rin sa kahihiyan. O baka dahil iba talaga ang pakiramdam niya sa lalaking nakasalamuha ng ilang minuto. O oras na ba ang tinagal? Hindi na niya alam.

Inikot ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata sa paligid at mabilis niyang nakita ang isang lalaki sa isang table sa kabilang sulok--black and white striped shirt.

"Sorry rin kung nagkamali ako. Pero, I just want to let you know na masaya akong nakasama ka kahit saglit lang. I know we're not supposed to be the pair for today, pero, pwede ba na kahit pangalan mo lang, makuha ko?"

Tumayo na ang lalaki. Naalala niya ang text ng kaibigan na in twenty minutes ay aalis na si Hyunsik. At ito na yun. Kailangan niyang mahabol ang lalaki at tuparin man ang pangakong i-date ito sa araw na iyon. Hindi kasi siya ang tipo ng tao na di tumutupad sa usapan. Umasa ang lalaki sa kanya kaya kahit alam niya sa sarili niya na higit niyang nagustuhan ang pakikipag-usap sa lalaking kaharap, gusto pa rin niyang respetuhin si Hyunsik kaya't kikitain pa rin niya ito.

Tumingin siya kay Jongin na nagsusumamo na sa kanya. "Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo Doh." Tumingin ulit siya sa direksyon ni Hyunsik bago tumingin kay Jongin na may magandang ngiti na sa kanyang labi. "I-Ikaw?"

"Jongin, Jongin Kim."

Paalis na si Hyunsik kaya nanlaki lalo ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Bumitaw na rin sa kanya si Jongin. "Sige na. Sundan mo na siya."

Lumabas na si Hyunsik. Tumango si Kyungsoo at tinulak na pabalik ang upuan sa dati nitong pwesto. "Salamat." Umatras siya ng lakad. "Kapag nagkita ulit tayo at kung wala pa rin talaga, baka tayo nga talaga."

Tumawa si Jongin at sumang-ayon sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. "Hm. Sabi mo yan. Sige na, dali. Baka mawala mo pa siya."

Sa huling pagtango ni Kyungsoo ng ulo, mabilis itong lumabas ng shop para habulin ang naglalakad nang papalayo na si Hyunsik. Pero kahit ibang lalaki ngayon ang hinahabol niya, baon pa rin naman niya ang panandaliang memorya kasama si Jongin.

Samantala, nang pagkalabas ni Kyungsoo, isang lalaki naman ang dumating na agad napansin si Jongin. Kasalukuyang sinusundan ng tingin ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa labas na may ngiti sa labis at kaunting paniniwala na magkikita pa sila ulit. Siya'y napabuntong-hininga na lang sa mapaglarong tadhana. At napansin niya ang lalaking nasa harap.

"Jongin Kim?"

Bakit nga ba nakalimutan nila ni Kyungsoo na tanungin ang pangalan ng isa't-isa nung una?

Napakamot na lang siya sa ulo sa sariling realization at nginitian ang lalaking DAPAT niyang ka-date sa araw na iyon.

"Taemin?"

 

-

 

Mapaglaro ang tadhana. Inadd nga ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa Facebook pero isang buwan na ang lumilipas pero di pa rin siya inaaccept ng lalaki. Ang masaklap pa, private ang lalaki kaya nawalan na ng pag-asa si Jongin na makausap man lang si Kyungsoo online.

Simula ng magkita sila, di na maialis ni Jongin ang hugis pusong ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa isip niya. Di na niya mabura sa isip niya si Kyungsoo at lagi siyang nagbabakasakaling matagpuan man lang ang lalaki sa pampublikong lugar pero hindi siya sinwerte.

Si Taemin naman, oo mabilis silang nagkasundo. Pareho kasi silang mahilig sumayaw at nagkakasundo rin sa mga jokes at kagaguhan pero pareho nilang inamin sa isa't-isa ng araw ng blind date din mismo na they are better off as friends, na walang spark. Magkasundo nga sila sa mga bagay-bagay, pero wala yung magic na pareho nilang hinahanap, pero nahanap ni Jongin sa katauhan ng isang Kyungsoo Doh.

Sa ngayon, ipinapasangbahala na lang ni Jongin sa taas kung kelan sila magkikita ulit ni Kyungsoo. Sila talaga kung sila. Go with the flow na lang ulit tuloy siya sa takbo ng kanyang pang araw-araw. Bahala na.

Sa kabilang banda, ganun din si Kyungsoo kay Hyunsik. Magkasundo sila pagdating sa music at sa ibang bagay pero pareho din nilang alam sa sarili na hindi ang isa't-isa ang para sa kanila. Pumayag din naman sila maging friends at naaya pa nga si Kyungsoo na pumunta sa gigs ni Hyunsik dahil miyembro pala ito ng isang banda na tumutugtog sa mga bars.

Bukod pa ron, di rin matanggal ni Kyungsoo sa isip ang kahihiyang nangyari na muntik na niyang di siputin si Hyunsik dahil sa maling akala. Nung kwinento niya nag buong detalye sa lalaki at para rin makahingi ng tawad, natawa lang si Hyunsik sa kanya at nasabihan pa siyang cute nito. At isa pa, di rin niya matanggal sa kanyang isip si Jongin na mag-iisang buwan na rin since huli silang nagkita.

May something kay Jongin na nagpapagaan ng kanyang loob. Masaya siya, kumportable. Iba. Nung kasama niya si Jongin pakiramdam niya nasa tamang lugar siya. Kakaiba ang pakiramdam niya in a good way.

Pero di rin niya maialis sa isip ang hiya dahil nagpanic at tila natakot niya ata ang lalaki nung napagtanto niyang hindi siya si Hyunsik. Pero nagpanic lang naman siya sa kadahilanang ayaw niyang hindi tuparin ang nakatakdang blind date nila mismo ni Hyunsik. Sa awa ng tadhana, natupad naman niya ang obligasyong makasama si Hyunsik. Pero syempre, nakatatak pa rin sa kanyang isip ang mga salitang binitawan niya kay Jongin na kapag nagkita muli sila ay baka sila nga ang tinadhana.

Napapikit na lang ang dalawang lalaki na hindi makatulog sa kanilang hinihigaan sa magkaibang parte ng lugar sa Pilipinas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Naka-suit si Jongin sa araw na ito dahil araw na ng kasal ng kaibigang si Ravi.

Pinaghandaan ang kasalan sa Manila Cathedral. Lahat ay nakabihis nang magarbo na may white and peach motif.

Dahil ang mga kilala lang naman ni Jongin sa okasyon ay bukod sa pamilya ni Ravi, ay ang kanilang mga kaibigan lang na sina Jaeyong at Moonkyu kasama ang mga girlfriend nito, kaya dun lang siya nakadikit.

Groosmen silang tatlong mga kaibigan kaya nasa bandang harap din sila makakaupo.

Sa ngayon, umpisa na ng seremonya at nakapila na sila sa labas ng simbahan.

Nakatutok na ang mga bisita sa direksyon nila at inalok na niya ang knayang braso sa katabi niyang bridesmaid.

Nag-umpisa ang instrumental music ng I Will Always Love you na theme song umano ng magkasintahan. Sa cue na iyon, nagsimula na silang mag-marcha papunta sa kanilang mga upuan. Picture dito, picture doon. Ngunit sa kabila ng mga nakakasilaw na flash ng mga camera at phones, ng mga hindi pamilyar na mga mukha, hugis pusong mga labi na unti-unting kumukurba, hugis pusong ngiti na numakaw sa kanyang puso ang kanyang natanaw sa di kalayuan. Tsaka malalaki at bilugang mga mata ang tumama sa kanya. Mga matang panalangin niyang sana ay makita pa niyang muli. At heto na nga sila. Mga makinang na mga mata at kaaya-ayang hugis pusong labi ng nag-iisang lalaking matagal na niyang hinihintay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Buong seremonya, hindi mapakali si Jongin at si Kyungsoo. Pareho silang hindi makapaniwala na muli silang magkikita. Ni hindi rin nila mapigilang hindi tumingin sa isa't-isa.

Nagkahulihan pa nga silang numanakaw tingin. Hindi na nila mapigilan ang mga sarili. Kahit ang ngiti sa kanilang mga labi ay hindi na maalis. Kaya pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng seremonya ng kasal at patungo na ang lahat sa reception, pareho lang ang naging takbo ng kanilang mga isip. Ito ay ang agad na pumunta sa isa't-isa para tanungin ang isang bagay na magpapatibay sa pinanghahawakan nilang mva salitang, _marahil tayo nga talaga kung available ka pa._

Hiningal si Kyungsoo sa pagtakbo. Ganun din si Jongin. Nanggaling sila sa magkabilang dulo at tsaka nagkasalubong.

Pareho silang nakahawak sa kanilang mga tuhod, at sila ay nagtawanan muna.

Ilang segundo pa, umayos na sila ng tayo. Nakatingala si Kyungsoo sa matangkad na lalaki habang nakayuko naman si Jongin para tingnan ang lalaking pinakahinihintay.

 

Isang ngiti, isang tanong nilang sabay,

 

"Ano, single ka pa rin ba?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Epilogue_

 

Pitong taon nang kasal sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. May sarili na rin silang mga anak. Dalawa ang ampon nila, isang babae at isang lalaking magkapatid na inabandona ng mga sariling mga magulang.

Payak naman ang kanilang pamumuhay at mahihihalintulad natin sila sa isang tipikal na pamilya--masaya, magulo kung minsan, pero kahit may mga pagsubok sa pundasyon ng kanilang relasyon ay nananatili pa rin silang matatag.

Isang Linggo habang nagluluto ng pananghalian si Kyungsoo at nasa labas naman si Jongin at inaayos ang nasirang electricfan, biglang nakarinig ang mag-asawa ng sigawan mula sa mga bata na nasa sala.

"Daddy!! Si Junjun ayaw po ibigay yung teddy bear ko!!" Sigaw ni Ange, Angelica in short hanggang sa umiyak na ito. "Huwaaaaahh!! Di naman iyo yung bear na yan eh!! Huwaaaaahh!!"

"Sabi ko sayo hiram ko lang eh!!"

Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at iniwan muna ang nilulutong kaldereta na amoy na amoy na sa kanilang tahanan.

Pinunas ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay sa suot na apron tsaka tumungo sa salas kung saan pumasok na rin sa loob si Jongin para tingnan ang dalawang mga bata.

"Mga anak, anong problema bakit kayo nag-aaway?" Mahinahong tanong ni Jongin sa kanila. Napatingin din ito sa asawang si Kyungsoo na nakapamewang muna bago lapitan ang mga bata.

"Di ba sinabi ng mga daddies, wag magdadamot?"

"Daddy, kakahiram ko lang po. Di pa po ko matagal." Naiiyak na sagot ni Junjun na nangingilid na ang mga luha.

"Pero daddy, sabi po kasi niya hawak lang po eh." Depensa ni Ange.

Yumuko ang mag-asawa at tinapik sa ulo ang mga anak. Yakap pa rin nang mahigpit ni Junjun ang teddy bear na bigay ni Baekhyun kay Ange at toy car naman para kay Junjun pero tila mas gusto talaga ni Junjun ang teddy bear kesa sa kanyang bagong kotseng laruan.

"Wag na umiyak," Alo ni Jongin sa mga bata na lumuluha na pareho. Pero isang bagay ang sumagi bigla sa kanyang isip nang may maalala. "Ganito na lang, may laruan ako sa attic. Kakabalik lang nun ng Ate Rahee niyo sa akin kasi kinuha niya yun eh. Yung laruan na yun, pwede sayo, Ange."

Natigil sa paghikbi si Ange na ngayon ay nakayakap na kay Kyungsoo.

"Anong laruan yan, mahal?" Tanong niya pero isang bagay rin ang sumagi sa isip niya. "Ay teka, meron din pala akong laruan na tinago. Pwede yun sayo, Junjun."

Naintriga bigla si Jongin. "May laruan ka na tinatago?"

"Uh, oo? Di ba nga pinadala ni Mama sa akin yung mga gamit ko na ayaw kong ipamigay? Andun yun."

"Talaga po, Daddy Soo? May teddy din po kayo?" Singhot ni Junjun sabay punas sa kanyang mga luha gamit ang manggas ng damit.

"Oo, anak. Meron. Teka, ganito. Para di na kayo mag-agawan sa teddy bear na 'to," kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang teddy bear kay Junjun na masunurin namang binigay ng bata, "Hihintayin niyo muna ang Daddies na kunin yung mga laruan namin, okay? Saglit lang. Makakahintay ba ang dalawang babies?" Tiningnan niya maigi ang mga anak at ngumiti nang tumango ang dalawa. "Okay, say sorry na muna to each other. Wag na ulit magsiaigawan o mag-aaway kasi bad yun."

"Sorry, Junjun."

"Sorry Ate Ange."

Nagyakapan ang magkapatid at umupo na muna sa sofa at tsaka nanood ng cartoons sa TV.

Sa gilid, nakangiti lang si Jongin, masayang pinagmamasdan ang kanyang mag-aama, pero mabilis itong naputol nang kalabitin na siya ng asawa.

"Ni, tara, kunin na natin yung mga laruan. Kunin mo na yung iyo sa attic."

Agad na sumunod si Jongin sa asawa at sabay nilang tiningnan ang mga anak bago kunin ang kanilang mga sinasabing mga laruan.

Si Jongin sa attic, si Kyungsoo naman ay sa kwarto lang nilang mag-asawa at kinuha ang isang stuffed toy sa isang storage box na nakalagay sa ilalim ng kanilang kama.

Matagal din munang nanatili si Kyungsoo sa kwarto at pinagmasdan ang stuffed toy na nabili pa niya sa Thailand noon na ang sabi, kapag natagpuan daw niya ang taong nagmamay-ari sa doll na hawak ay iyon daw ang soulmate niya.

May tatlong katok na pumutol sa pagmomoment niya. Pagtingala, si Jongin ay palakad na sa kanya. May hawak itong puti na kulay na stuffed toy na nakatalikod sa kanya.

"Nakuha mo na yung laruan mo?"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa asawa na tumabi na sa kanya. "Oo, eto oh." Pinakita ni Kyungsoo ang stuffed toy sa asawa na kulay brown.

Tahimik ang naging reaksyon ni Jongin nang makita ang doll ni Kyungsoo pero di rin nagtagal at hinarap niya si Dyolamb (ang pangalang bigay ni Rahee sa doll) sa asawa at doon niya napagtanto ang tila similar na komposisyon ng mga naturang mga dolls.

"M-Mahal, san mo nakuha yang doll mo?"

Gulat din ang naging reaksyon ni Kyungsoo sa doll ni Jongin. Hindi niya inaasahan na parehong klase at hugis ang laruang stuffed toy ng asawa sa kanya.

"J-Jongin--ano, sa Thailand ko pa 'to nabili noon. Matagal na. Mahigit ten years ago na rin. Yung iyo ba?"

Pareho silang nagtataka at napaisip.

"Sa Baguio. Matagal na rin." Bigla siyang napabulong, "Di kaya ito na yung kapartner niyang doll?"

"Jongin, narinig ko sinabi mo." Laking gulat ni Kyungsoo dahil yun din ang nasa isip niya, kung yung doll ba ni Jongin ang kapartner mismo ng doll na meron siya.

"Soo, nung binili mo ba yang doll mo, may nasabi ba sayo tungkol sa..." Lumunok si Jongin. "S-Soulmates?"

"Oo! Oo! Meron!!" Excited at kinakabahan na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Tinulak niya ang salaming suot na dumudulas na at tsaka tiningnan ang kanyang doll at doll ni Jongin.

"Shit." Bitaw na salita ni Jongin. "Mahal, ganito, sabay nating sabihin yung sinabi sa atin nung binili natin yung mga dolls."

"Okay...sige. Bilang ka one, two, three." Lunon ni Kyungsoo sa sariling laway.

"Sige. One, two, three..."

 

"Kapag nahanap ko yung may-ari ng partner ng doll ko yun soulmate ko."

"Soulmate ko yung may ari ng doll na partner ni Dyolamb ko."

 

Pareho silang nagulat sa narinig na sobrang linaw sa kanilang pandinig at agad nag-register sa kanilang mga utak.

 

Nagtinginan sila pareho, gulat na gulat, hanggang sa napangiti at tumawa na.

"Akalain mo yun, nasayo lang pala partner ng Dyolamb ko!" Masayang sabi ni Jongin na agad dinikit ang noo sa sentido ng asawa at inakbayan ito. "Ikaw lang din pala. Ikaw talaga soulmate ko."

Naiiyak naman si Kyungsoo sa di inaasahang kaganapan. "Hindi ako makapaniwala, Ni. Ikaw talaga." Sandal niya sa ulo ng asawa na humalik na sa kanyang bulbunan at inakap siya.

"Soulmates talaga tayo, Soo. Ang saya-saya ko lang."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at humalik naman sa labi ni Jongin habang hawak ang kanyang doll. "Hm. Ito na ata ang pinakamagandang plot twist sa buong buhay ko bukod sa nagkita ulit tayo sa kasal ng pinsan ko."

Isa, dalawa, tatlo pang pagpapalo ng halik habang tumatawa sa tuwa.

Lumayo muna sila bahagya at pinagdikit ang kanilang mga dolls. "Sa wakas, nagkita na ulit sila."

 

Matapos ang eksena, pumasok ang mga anak sa kanilang kwarto at doon na nila binigay ang kanilang mga manika at hinabilin sa kanila na huwag na huwag nilang pababayaan at paghihiwalayin ang mga stuffed toys na sina Dyolamb at Gominee (mabilisang pangalang bigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang doll) kailanman na siyang pakiusap rin sa mga anak na huwag na huwag nilang pababayaan at iiwan ang isa't-isa tulad nina Dyolamb at Gominee na pinaghiwalay man ng ilang taon, ay nagkita nang muli.

**Author's Note:**

> you reached the end, you can now end me.


End file.
